


untitled

by jiho



Series: EXO drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiho/pseuds/jiho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time changes everything, but some things remain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> For Hanna, because I'm a horrible friend, who hasn't finished another fic for her.

This kiss isn’t like their first kiss. This kiss is rough with their tongues sliding against each other and hands clutching fabric desperately. Their first kiss was much more gentle, barely more than a nervous peck, noses gently bumping into each other, their hands at their sides, both uncertain of where to place them. Their first kiss happened in the practice room, sweat dripping from their bodies after hours of practicing a choreography that didn’t even last four minutes, even more so because of the tension between the two when they were left alone. This time their kisses are shared on a bed, their bodies covered in a thin sheet of sweat, their clothing lighter. This kiss leaves them breathless.

The first time they have sex isn’t like this time either. There’s no pain this time when Joonmyun prepares Jongin with his fingers in a steady pace, curling and scissoring them. There’s still no pain when he replaces his fingers with his cock, slowly sliding into him. Jongin’s moans fills the room, because this time Joonmyun knows exactly how to angle his thrusts and Jongin doesn’t writhe or claws his finger down on Joonmyun back because it hurts, but because he doesn’t know what else to do when the other continues to hit his prostate over and over again. Joonmyun is on his knees, lifting Jongin’s lower body by his hips. The younger arches his back up, no longer letting it rest on the bed, his weight falling onto his shoulders, his head pressing further down into the pillow. He whines, his hands grabbing and pulling the pillow, begging Joonmyun for more, quickly finding that the older is more than happy to comply. 

Their first time wasn’t like this, because Jongin is the first to reach climax, and Joonmyun digs his fingers even harder into Jongin’s hips as he continues to push in and out of him. It doesn’t last long before Joonmyun comes inside of him when Jongin clenches around him, his fingers and nails leaving marks on Jongin’s hips when he presses them harder down onto Jongin skin as he tries to control his rigid thrusting.

This time is different, because they know how to recover their breaths again.

This is exactly like their first time, because this is about the way they provide each other’s warmth beneath the heavy duvet, sharing a heat between their bodies the duvet can’t offer them. It’s about the way Jongin wraps his arms around Joonmyun, who pulls him in with a smile while Jongin snuggles closer into the embrace. It’s lips pressed against lips, a kiss almost as soft as the first one they shared years ago, but even more innocent. It’s about intimacy and trying to get as close physically as they are mentally, to express their love with actions and word their affection towards one another. This time is exactly like the first, because it’s about the bond between Joonmyun and Jongin that is always hidden, a relationship too strong to be shared for those outside closed doors.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a plot bunny i got in the middle of nowhere ~~during work~~ lmao, but i still struggled with it because how do you smut OTL  
>  again, i'm so sorry about the other fic! orz  
> also thousands of thanks to ray for reading it over for me ;u;  
> 


End file.
